gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Behru-Maki
Overview The Behru-Maki are elite warriors of the Vultani, who dedicate themselves to hunting and slaying Pachacaca (Sampan in their own tongue). Originally formed by the Chagu tribe, they have since spread to every tribe. The Behru-Maki carry dual-pointed spears known as Bimlic, which they are able to throw large distances, and they wear thick armour, usually constructed from the skins and plates of the native dinosaurs. Before a hunt or battle, they dye their skins green with the sap of Mambro, a tall jungle tree. The Behru-Maki organize themselves into small Bimni, groups of ten people led by a Bimmu. Each Bimni usually as its own territory around its native village, that it roams and protects. When on an offensive, all the Bimni will join together. In this case they are led by the Me-Bimmu, the highest ranking Bimni in the village or, rarely, the chief of the tribe. The Behru-Maki all live together in a great hall, often a couple of miles away from the village. This hall is known as the Gi-Bimn,and is ruled by the Me-Bimmu. The main objectives of the Behru-Maki are to protect the villages from the Pachacaca. In truth, they delight in the hunt and often roam miles away from their territory to encounter the lizardmen. The bravest even venture deep into Pachacaca territory. In addition, the hunt the dinosaurs of the plains and forests- mainly for food, which they find unpalatable but use for initiation. They also use the skins for armour and the plates, particularly from the stegosaurus. Some manage to tame the more docile dinosaurs, and use them as pack-animals. Many of them ride trained velociraptors into battle, in mockery of the Maccamatl. The Behru-Maki generally come from the ranks of the Mabatuba. Once, they were never short of members. But now the Behru-Maki are slowly turning their backs on their tribal roots and banding together with other Behru-Maki. Although they are still loyal to their tribes they now consider themselves solely Maki. Because of this, fewer Vultani are flocking to them. Twice a year the Behru-Maki from each tribe will all converge at a predetermined meeting place for council, followed by the Sampini, a vast hunt against the Pachacaca. This hunt usually lasts a week or so, but often result in at least one Pachacaca village being slaughtered. Once an elite unit employed by each tribe, now they consider themselves a tribe designated to each village. Tribal loyalties are slowly being replaced by Behru-Maki loyalties, and they listen to their Bimmu over their tribal chiefs. The Behru-Maki are vicious in battle, and show no mercy to any who they hunt. They revel in the hunt and the kill, even more so than other Vultani, and laugh and sing as they fight. Many take drugs before they go into battle, such as the Ursani Tuc’rina, or the powerful Chi-chimba, a herb which results in a frenzied state. Skills (1) ''Bimlic- Treat as a +5 spear, with an additional puncture critical, two severities less. ''(2) Tough lizard hide, or stegosaurus plates Category:Groups Category:Warriors Category:Vultani Category:Belestar Category:Behru-Maki